L'auberge des vieilles pies
by Calypsotitaua
Summary: ONE SHOT humoristique et j'insiste sur le couple Drago/Hermione... agés de... 70 ans?


_**Petit One Shot à ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux...** **Réponse à un concours passé sur un autre site, mais auquel je n'ai pu participer, faute d'avoir pu finir cet essai à temps. Donc, plein de OOC et c'est fait exprès! Et petite moquerie pour cette tendance à faire des fics trop"neuneu" sur ce couple...**_

_**Bonne rigolade!**_

_**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll **  
_

_Quelque part dans l'Angleterre profonde, dans un lieu appelé « L'auberge des vieilles pies »._

- Mr Malefoy, cessez de faire l'enfant et venez nous rejoindre dans la salle à manger !

L'homme au bidon prédominant, se releva un temps soit peu de son fauteuil. Juste assez pour décoincer sa main de derrière son dos, et l'utiliser pour faire un geste qui ne pouvait permettre les quiproquos.

- Et cessez les vulgarités ! Vous n'avez plus dix ans…

- Remerciez-en Salazar ! C'est bien cela qui m'empêche de vous…

- Suffit !

Exaspérée par les manières renommées du vieil homme, la médicomage stagiaire sortit sa baguette d'un geste vif et l'utilisa pour le démunir de la couverture écossaise qui ornait ses genoux cayeux.

- Mr Malefoy ! Je vous avais dis de vous habiller !

- Et moi je vous ai dis que je ne voulais pas aller fêter noël avec tous ces vieux fous !

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle replaça la couverture sur l'homme et se mit derrière lui pour pousser le fauteuil jusque dans la salle de repas, sans prendre en compte les grognements mêlés de crachats qui s'échappaient de sa bouche édentée.

- Je ne veux pas rejoindre cette salle ! Vous m'entendez ! Je n'irai pas !

- On n'a pas toujours ce que l'on veut, monsieur Malefoy. Regardez… moi je voulais devenir une médicomage renommer et aider à mettre au monde des bébés.

- Voyez le bon côté des choses, ici aussi, vous changez des couches !

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la remarque de l'aïeul. Cela faisait quelques jours seulement qu'elle travaillait ici, mais déjà, il lui semblait tout savoir sur ce dit Malefoy. Elle poussa la porte de la vaste pièce, et le fit entrer parmi ces hommes et ces femmes d'un certain âge, trinquant, un verre de cidre à la main, à ce nouveau noël.

Elle passa la table en revu, avant de s'arrêter sur l'unique place encore vacante.

- Oh non ! Je vous vois venir mademoiselle ! Je ne m'installerai pas à coté de…

Avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, il vit s'avancer vers lui la carrure squelettique d'une grand-mère sur maquillée.

L'aïeule avait visiblement ressortie ses plus beaux atouts pour l'occasion. Sa robe au vu de son décolleté et de sa taille plus que minime, semblait tout droit sortir de l'époque où les pommes de terre se mangeaient en frites, et pas en purée. Ses quelques cheveux étaient orné d'immenses pinces dorés et ses lèvres avait été retracées grâce à une bonne couche de rouge à lèvres, visiblement posée à l'aveuglette.

- Malefoy ! Si tu dois manger à côté de moi ce soir, évite de cracher quand tu voudras parler de cette époque où tu étais un bel étalon. Je ne te prêterai pas mon dentier.

- Je n'en voudrai pas ! Même le chien de garde à meilleure haleine que toi !

- Je vous en prie tous les deux… ne commencez pas.

Sachant que ces mots étaient posés en l'air, mais ayant l'envie incommensurable de se débarrasser de ce fardeau sur fauteuil, la jeune fille laissa là le grand-père et s'éloigna, sans prendre garde aux regards pleins de pitié que lui lançaient les autres convives.

C'était un fait, tout le monde se serait bien passé de la présence de Drago Malefoy à leur table. Plus encore si Hermione Granger se trouvait à moins d'un mètre de lui, soit, dans son champ de vision. Si encore l'un et l'autre pouvaient s'ignorer.

Seulement voilà, on avait beau être à la veille de noël, aucun miracle ne semblait vouloir pointer le bout de son nez.

- C'est quoi ton parfum ce soir Drago ? Putréfaction par Leputois ?

- Je voulais faire en sorte que tu sentes à l'aise à côté de moi.

- Je ne serais à l'aise à côté de toi que lorsque tu seras entre quatre planches !

Depuis l'arrivée de Drago, tout le monde s'était tu. Se dépêchant d'avaler leurs pommes au four, chacun était désormais persuadé qu'il ne pourrait pas mieux fêter noël que bien au chaud dans leur lit.

Les deux autres pourtant, continuer à se lancer des quolibets, parfois agrémentés de salives que leurs lèvres asséchées n'avaient pu retenir.

Au bout de dix longues minutes néanmoins, plus personnes ne semblaient pouvoir supporter cet esprit anti-noël et les deux se retrouvèrent en tête à tête ; tenant compagnie à un restant de dinde (de noël, la dinde).

- Hermione, c'est bon susurra Drago. Ils sont enfin partis.

- Oh, mon lapin au miel, ma plume en sucre, mon petit…

- …ça va, ça va. Aller viens là plutôt. Faisons quelque chose de constructif.

Il tira sur la main de celle qu'il voulait attirer contre lui et la força à s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Là, il lui sembla avoir retrouvé ses capacités d'antan et bientôt, leurs lèvres même, ne semblèrent plus si sèches.

Et tandis que Hermione passait ses mains sur le crâne de son amant, ce dernier fit rouler son fauteuil jusque sous la branche de gui, là en décoration.

Sans doute souhaitait-il sans l'avouer, pouvoir encore bien longtemps, passer des soirées comme celle-ci avec celle qu'il avait toujours aimé.

Du moins, selon elle.


End file.
